


The Sun Shines Brightest in June

by darknightskye



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Coming Out, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepovers, Some texting, kind of, my dude we are teens, pride month, there is no such thing as a straight phantom thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknightskye/pseuds/darknightskye
Summary: Ren cleared his throat. Shit, shit, shit. What did that mean? Good? Bad? Ryuji’s head was spinning.“Yeah. Same situation. But to be honest, I’ve come to terms with it. And if anything, I’m happier now knowing what we’re doing is making a difference.” The line moves up a bit. “Plus I met you.”What were symptoms of a heart attack? Cause oh man, Ryuji might just have one at that. And of course Ren looked completely unamused and unphased, like at all. Classic freaking Ren.





	The Sun Shines Brightest in June

_June 1st_

 

 

There was a buzz.

 

And another one.

 

And another one.

 

With a groan Ryuji snatched his phone off his nightstand. 00:37. Just great. As if school weren’t already going to be a pain in the ass. And jeez- 21 new messages.

 

Yeah, Ryuji was happy about actually being part of a live group chat; but c’mon they had a test tomorrow. Usually he’d be up right now, but there has to be a line drawn somewhere.

 

Unlocking his phone, he started reading back in the chat:

 

 

00:00

 

 

 **ann** ♡

HEY kids guess what

 

**renren**

What

 

 **ann** ♡

wow such a warm response, thank u ren

 

**renren**

You’re welcome

 

 **ann** ♡

i swear all of you are terrible

 

**renren**

That’s why we’re all friends yw

 

 **ann** ♡

yeah u right

 

 **ann** ♡

but anyway, it’s june  
****

**renren**

Wow you know how months work, i’m so proud of you ann you did it

 

**renren**

You can’t see me rn but i’m clapping

 

 **ann** ♡

assholes, all of you 

 

 **ann** ♡

but no, june means it pride month. so yeah it’s like midnight, but i’ll tell you guys cause you’re the only real friends i’ve had since shiho

 

**renren**

I thought it was just common knowledge that you liked girls?

 

 **ann** ♡

OWNXKDNWKDMDKWKW

 

**renren**

lxnxjeenxkddwpn

 

 **ann** ♡

do i rlly make it that obvious???

 

**renren**

Yes

 

**yusuke**

Yes.

 

 **ann** ♡

ODJDKDKWNSSKA YUSUKE YOUVE BEEN UP THIS ENTIRE RIME???

 

**yusuke**

Yes. Congratulations.

 

**renren**

Seconded, i’m glad you feel comfortable enough around us to share

 

 

Huh. Well, it wasn’t really a shock to Ryuji. Like at all. He could think back to shared lunches in middle school, the two of them pointing out cute girls. Good for her.

 

Sitting up and finally accepting that he wouldn’t be going back to bed anytime soon, Ryuji plugged in his earbuds and got to typing.

 

 

( **you** )

unsurprising but congrats!!

 

 **ann** ♡

DNCNDJWKXKDK i don’t like any of u

 

( **you** )

you love us

 

 **ann** ♡

..maybe

 

**renren**

Nice

 

 **ann** ♡

yeah but for real, i’m bi so that’s cool

 

**yusuke**

The pallet of the flag is very nice.

 

 **ann** ♡

right???? i love it

 

**renren**

Okay but when are you going to ask shiho out

 

( **you** )

for real dude cmon

 

( **you** )

it’s super obv that she’s into you too

 

 **ann** ♡

listen idiots, it’s not that easy

 

 **ann** ♡

and i realized that looks rlly aggressive, i meant idiots in an affectionate way

 

**renren**

Softie

 

 **ann** ♡

i will fight u. but yeah with girls you can’t tell if they like girls too or they’re just being nice and it sucks

 

( **you** )

yikes well here’s my take

you gotta 100% tell her this month it’d be super cute

 

**yusuke**

And you can bring it up casually in conversation to figure it out. Just bring up the fact that it’s pride month, and keep talking about it.

 

**renren**

Smart

 

 **ann** ♡

00: i lov being on a team now,, u guys can help with my dumb love life

 

**renren**

I mean

 

**renren**

Phantom thieves of hearts for a reason

 

( **you** )

oh god that was terrible man

 

**renren**

<3

 

 **ann** ♡

but for real,, thank u guys,,

 

 **ann** ♡

ill totally help u guys with all ur love bullshit too

 

**yusuke**

Do any of us have bullshit right now?

 

( **you** )

lmao nope

 

**renren**

How come no one at shujin is into the cool delinquent dudes? Seems kinda bs to me :/  
****

**ann** ♡

no one wants a punk bf, tragic

 

**yusuke**

The people at your school are just idiots. Judging by rumors, which is simple minded and stupid. Both of you are dateable.

 

**renren**

Extremely

 

( **you** )

aw thanks <3

 

 **ann** ♡

jxxnjdkw i lov u guys,,

 

**renren**

Ann please get some sleep

 

**renren**

We have a test, and we all know once you start rambling about how you love us it’s time to get the hell to sleep

 

 **ann** ♡

jdnxks yeah,, all of u better sleep!! if not we fight tomorrow

 

**yusuke**

Good night everyone.

 

( **you** )

night!!

 

**renren**

Right i don’t want morgana to kill me, later

 

 **ann** ♡

♡♡♡

 

 

~

 

 

3 hours of sleep, and 1 history test later finds the group in Ren’s room on top of Leblanc. The four lounging, taking some time to relax after school. Ren and Ryuji playing some old video game, Ann venting, Yusuke petting Morgana. Very welcomed after that disaster of a test.

 

“But seriously,” Ann was hanging upside down on the couch, hair all over the dusty floor. Gross. “Never let me stay up that late before a test again. If I get higher than a 30% I’ll be super shocked.”

 

Ryuji could feel the disappointment radiating off of Morgana, even half way across the room. He was just going to stay here on the ground in front of the TV. No need to incur the wrath of the cat today.

 

“Lady Ann, not that you need your beauty sleep, but it would help you with school.”

 

At that Ren rolled his eyes, pausing the game. He didn’t even have to, there was no way Ryuji would even catch up to his score.

 

Turning to face the rest of the group, Ren said simply; “We had a heart to heart. School can come second, it’s fine.”

 

“Awwwwww!” Even years later, her squealing was ear shattering. “Our leader’s such a softie!”

 

“I don’t think it’s really soft. It’s just what happened last night,” Yusuke spoke, scratching behind Morgana’s ear. “It was nice.”

 

Ryuji caught the side eye Morgana pointed at Ren’s direction. Poor dude, that cat would never let him stay up late.

 

“Oh yeah? What happened?”

 

Untangling herself from the couch, Ann darted up to the bed stealing Morgana from Yusuke; hugging the cat tight.

 

“I like girls! And everybody knew and they all suck!”

 

“Everyone but me! And put me down- air!” Gasping for breath after being set down (dramatic) Morgana continued. “But that’s good. Girls are nice.”

 

“Ain’t it pride month too? I think you said something about that last night.” Ryuji threw in, hopefully right.

 

It happened at 12:30 in the freaking morning. He could barely remember what he had for breakfast, how the hell would he remember that.

 

“Mhm! All month. It’s really cool honestly, I’ve seen a ton of stuff online. I don’t know, it just makes me really happy I guess. I’ve never really seen a lot of stuff like this before.”

 

“Oh yeah, it’s been trending all day. It’s really cute.”

 

Taking the opportunity, Ren threw himself onto the couch; claiming it. Silly Ann, you never abandon the couch around Ren.

 

Getting up himself, Ryuji swatted Ren’s legs from the end of the couch and sat. It took less than a minute for his legs to end up on Ryuji’s lap; and for Ren to stick his tongue out at Ryuji.

 

He rolled his eyes, but he could feel the smile on his face.

 

“Awww! Look at you Ren, already being a good ally.”

 

“Jokes on you, I’ve always been.”

 

“Oh, Ann I wanted to ask you. Would it be alright if I made a portrait of you? I’d like to experiment using different pallets, and like we said the bisexual flag colors are nice.”

 

“Ohmygod of course! That’s really sweet of you! Do you need me to like model again for it?”

 

“No that won’t be necessary, I have a reference picture from the chat.”

 

“Oh, oh! Is it the one from us at the diner?”

 

“No actually, I found a few of your modeling pictures.”

 

“Hm, well it depends on the shoot. Actually! I have an idea,” she said, whipping out her phone. Sitting down next to him on the bed, she began swiping through her gallery. “Just go through and see if there’s any that are good! I take way too many selfies.”

 

“Yeah,” Ren muttered. “Always clogging up the chat.”

 

“My ears work y’know!”

 

“Love you, Ann.”

 

“Hate you too.”

 

Familiar smile on his face, Ryuji let his eyes close. A little nap would be fine.

 

He was around his friends- _friends_. It’s been ages since he could say that, and man was he happy to say it again. Just look at them, staying up till midnight literally coming out to each other.

 

It was so nice to have friends again.

 

  
~

 

 

Opening his eyes; there wasn’t any sunlight pouring into the room anymore. Shit- was it morning? Night? And why did he hear breathing? Oh. Right.

 

He was still at Ren’s place; and it looked like Ann and Yusuke already left. Right next to him on the couch, curled into a ball was Ren. Still asleep.

 

Reaching for his phone, he saw the time. Jeez, already 20:11. And a new message in the chat:

 

 

19:26

 

 

 **ann** ♡

hey sleepyheads!! yusuke and i didnt wanna bother u so we went downstairs (boss fed us it was awesome) and went shopping for paint see u tmmrw at school!!

 

Oh, and a DM.

 

 

19:43

 

 

 **ann** ♡

u and ren are cute

 

( **you** )

?

 

 **ann** ♡

[IMG_682]

 

Ryuji immediately felt his face heat up. The two were asleep on the couch, Ryuji sitting with his head back on the cushion; and Ren laying his head on Ryuji’s chest.

 

Shit, it was cute.

 

Shit.

 

 

( **you** )

shit

 

( **you** )

you remember middle school obv

 

 **ann** ♡

ya dw ur secrets safe with me

 

 **ann** ♡

just, at least u know now that everyone in the group is real accepting

 

 **ann** ♡

but yeah take ur time, ily

 

( **you** )

ily2

 

 **ann** ♡

ur still at his place aren’t u

 

( **you** )

shut up

he’s cute when he sleeps

 

 **ann** ♡

U GOT IT BAD

 

( **you** )

shhhh ill ttyl

 

 **ann** ♡

):<

 

 

With a sigh, Ryuji got off the couch carefully. Like hell he was gonna wake up Ren. He just opted to lay a small blanket over him.

 

Heading downstairs, he said a quick hey to Boss. Saying thanks and all that. Boss was cool.

 

In the subway, he felt a buzz in his pocket. Checking the notification:

 

 

20:06

 

 

**renren**

You asshole you were comfy

 

**renren**

Thanks for the blanket tho

 

( **you** )

np dude, good luck sleeping tonight though lmao i can never sleep after a nap

 

**renren**

Me either guess i have to text you all night instead

 

( **you** )

fine by me, i was just gonna play a shitty game cause apparently i hate myself

 

**renren**

Actually same

 

**renren**

Idea, we both do that but we video call

 

( **you** )

omg deal

 

**renren**

Call as soon as you get home

 

( **you** )

kk

 

Pocketing his phone, he felt that same smile again.

 

God, Ann was right. He did have it bad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_June 5th_

 

Sunday mornings were nice. No school meant that Ren could do whatever he wanted, and this morning found him no different. Unsurprisingly there were no customers in Leblanc at the moment, so Ren took over one of the booths. Idly paging through a fashion magazine Ann had lent him.

 

Taking a sip from his coffee, he heard his phone buzz. And again. And again. And again.

 

Small smile on his lips, Ren sat the mug down opting for his phone:

 

9:48

 

**Punk Bf**

yo we meeting today right?

 

Of course Ann changed his contact name again. How the hell did she keep figuring out his passwords?

 

( **you** )

Yeah, usual spot

 

**Punk Bf**

niiice

 

**Punk Bf**

also morning btw

 

 **ann** ♡

god what is wrong with u ppl,, it’s too early for notifs

 

**Punk Bf**

you’re the one who’s always asleep till noon

 

 **ann** ♡

a girl needs her sleep!

 

( **you** )

During summer it’s over for you bitches i’ll be up till the sunrises and wake up at night

 

**Punk Bf**

omg you’re gonna be nocturnal

 

 **ann** ♡

ren is goth culture

 

**Punk Bf**

wait i thought yusuke was the goth one?

 

( **you** )

You’re punk, i’m grunge(?) or an ungodly combo of goth and punk, yusuke is def goth

 

**Bean Boy**

Grunge is more dirty. You’re the ungodly combo.

 

**Punk Bf**

poth or gunk

 

 **ann** ♡

sounds gross i dig

 

( **you** )

Gunk pronounced like junk is the only acceptable answer

 

**Punk Bf**

hot

 

 **ann** ♡

oxjdkdkxnkwlqlq

 

 **ann** ♡

kay i’m gonna go do a quick face mask and get ready ttyl boys ♡♡♡

 

( **you** )

Later

 

**Punk Bf**

breakfast time

 

( **you** )

Monch monch monch

 

~

 

Another heart successfully stolen. Seeing Madarame’s confession immediately calmed Ren’s nerves. No mental shutdowns were going to happen on his watch; only criminals getting the punishment they deserved. It was so great for it to be the other way around.

 

Unlike himself, these people- Kamoshida, Madarame: they were real criminals.

 

But thinking about that would just frustrate him. And today was a perfectly nice day, no need to ruin it.

 

Well, those cops almost did. At least it was nothing out of the ordinary. They were probably wary of most student groups. Everyone was just paranoid now.

 

Deciding to disperse (avoid suspicion) Yusuke opted to go home for the day. Immediately seconded by Ann.

 

And of course she did. So of course Ren used that so-sweet-I-sound-like-I-wanna-kill-you voice.

 

All he received in response was that shit eating grin. She was terrible.

 

So it was just the two left: Ren and Ryuji. What time was it already? 14:02. Oh cool, they could probably do something.

 

Looking up from his phone, Ren’s eyes immediately met with Ryuji’s.

 

“Okay, don’t even say it. I know exactly what you’re thinking!” Ryuji exclaimed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Very dramatic, which was much appreciated. “Arcade then food.”

 

“Wow, why even go to school if you can read minds?”

 

“Right? Man, such bullshit amirite?”

 

“Obviously. Who would wanna keep up an intellectual conversation? Sounds like way too much work for me.”

 

“Sometimes I swear Ren, you’re the only dude who gets me.”

 

Idle conversation continued on the way to the arcade; briefly interrupted by some asshole who bumped into them. In truth, Ren always admired how Ryuji wore his heart on his sleeve. Yeah, it’s easy for him to flare up over stuff like this; but it was because he cared.

 

Being cared for was nice.

 

~

 

“More to the left, to the left! Ren! Just lemme do it, we’ve wasted like a million tokens on this shit!”

 

Relenting, Ren abandoned the joystick. If Ryuji wasted his token someone was going to pay.

 

“Yeah, because it’ll look nice in my room. I have no decorations.”

 

“‘Cause a giant Jack Frost plushie counts as a decoration?” Aw, he was concentrating so hard his tongue was sticking out.

 

“When it’s a third my size, yes.”

 

Interrupting the two; the flashing lights of the machine. The heavenly ascent of the plushie via crane claw.

 

“‘Effin told you man! Leave it to the experts,” he reached towards the prize door. Like hell, Ryuji. Ren immediately swatted his hands out of the way, grabbing the doll himself.

 

Squishing it close he deadpanned; “This is my son Jack, and if anyone lays a hand on him they die.”

 

It took less than a second for Ryuji explode with laughter.

 

~

 

15:34

 

( **you** )

[IMG_598] 

 

( **you** )

My son jack enjoying his meal

 

**Punk Bf**

our*

 

**Bean Boy**

Congratulations.

 

 **ann** ♡

why are u feeding him a chicken nugget,, the baby needs something healthy

 

( **you** )

Wow questioning my parenting now

 

 

He could see Ryuji smiling across the table.

 

 

**Punk Bf**

a family can be 2 dudes and a doll

 

 **ann** ♡

dads of the year

 

 **ann** ♡

lov u guys

 

And now he was laughing. Ren couldn’t help but laugh himself. Ryuji had one of those laughs that made everyone else laugh too. It was infectious, and full of joy. Okay, maybe the sun personified in a laugh was a bit too much to describe it.

 

But it was.

 

“Dude, we’re totally coming back to get Jack a sibling.”

 

“Obviously. He needs a friend.”

 

“‘Kay, how about I leave an action figure at your place. Temporary sibling!”

 

“I can’t believe we’re the perfect parents.”

 

Finishing off his plate, Ryuji wore that familiar smile. It too like the laugh, was the sun.

 

“Phantom Thief parents. What a cool kid doll.”

 

~

 

“You sure you don’t wanna stay for a while? Boss won’t mind.”

 

“Nah, nah. It’s okay.” Ryuji had insisted on walking him to Leblanc. So here they were, right in front of the entrance.

 

“Boo, you’re the lame dad.”

 

“Maybe.” He was doing that thing where his voice got softer. And he was rubbing the back of his neck. Embarrassed. Hm. “I just, uh- wanted to make sure you get home safe. I mean people are assholes. Seeing a dude carry a doll home? I dunno. I just- yeah.”

 

Oh. That definitely was not the answer Ren was expecting. Nothing usually catches him by surprise. Especially with Ryuji. It’s only been a few months, but he's easy to predict. Or at least he was.

 

“Ren? You good? Just- shit! I didn’t mean for it to sound like I think you’re not strong. It sounded like that didn’t it? Shit, Ren, I’m sorry-“ He immediately quieted down when Ren placed a hand on his shoulder, flashing one of his signature smiles.

 

“No, I didn’t even take it like that. Don’t worry about it. I actually think it’s really nice, so thank you.” Taking his hand off, he instead made his way to the front door. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Yeah?”

 

“Uh- yeah. Yeah. See you later Ren.”

 

Booking it upstairs, Ren dove face first into his bed. Promptly greeted by Morgana pawing his cheek.

 

“I saw it all outside. Lady Ann was right, you two are a mess.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Does he know?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_June 6th_

 

Ryuji felt like a complete idiot. An idiot who definitely wasn’t gonna get any sleep tonight. Already 1 in the morning, and school, and _ugh._

 

His mom was home in the afternoon, so that distracted him from thinking about the disaster at Leblanc. Well, she did ask what he did today. He left that part out. She was so happy for him.

 

But really, it was a good day. It was just a lot. And here he was, freaking 1 in the morning.

 

1:27

 

( **you** )

hey ik you’re probably asleep but yeah i just need to vent a bit. so i was stupid today and said dumb shit to ren and he was super nice about it and he invited me to stay for a while and i didn’t and i didn’t know if i should and now i just keep thinking about it and idk

 

( **you** )

sorry in advance

 

 **ann** ♡

HEY!!!! NO SORRYS IN THIS HOUSE!!!!! WE EXPRESS FEELINGS!!!!!!!!!!!

 

( **you** )

see i was about to say sorry but didn’t

 

 **ann** ♡

good

 

 **ann** ♡

if u don’t mind me asking what did u say?

 

( **you** )

oh yeah that would help things

i told him i walked him home cause he was a dude with a doll and didn’t want anyone to be an asshole to him

 

 **ann** ♡

aw,, that’s actually real cute

 

 **ann** ♡

but yeah i can see why u think it was dumb! it’s cause u always think of negative outcomes ):

 

 **ann** ♡

u thought u were insinuating that he’s not strong, but u were actually just being nice

 

 **ann** ♡

ig u just need to learn that not everyone thinks the same way u do?? idk for sure, but that seems like a good start

 

 **ann** ♡

cause u kinda freak out after u say big stuff like that which sucks )):

 

( **you** )

yeah that sounds good

 

( **you)**

i guess like so much bad shit has happened cause i said stuff so that’s why i think like that

 

 **ann** ♡

ya makes sense but it just sucks that u even have to think like that,,,

 

( **you** )

yeah but i mean we all got our own shit ig?

 

 **ann** ♡

tru tru

and now we’re here for each other with the shit

 

( **you** )

god i forgot how deep you are at night

 

 **ann** ♡

c:

 

 **ann** ♡

well, it’s a good step to talk to someone about it!! and u know that i’m always here k?

 

( **you** )

yeah yeah i know

 

( **you** )

thanks ann

 

 **ann** ♡

♡♡

 

 **ann** ♡

do u think he noticed u getting all fumbly with words and stuff

 

( **you** )

oh man i’m sure he always does but he never says shit about it

 

( **you** )

that’s why he’s cool

 

 **ann** ♡

ur both cool

 

 **ann** ♡

remember if u need to, take deep breaths and get some water,,, AND SLEEP

 

( **you** )

yeah i’ll try to rn i feel a little better

 

 **ann** ♡

gn!! and lmk if u need some you time tomorrow i’ll cover for u

 

( **you** )

thanks, gn

 

( **you** )

i appreciate you a lot

  


It may be only 4 hours of sleep, but it was sleep.

 

Ann was an angel walking this Earth, and Ryuji would always be grateful to her. They’ve been through way too many midnight freak outs together. 

 

Oh the joys of stupid crushes. On your best friend. Groaning into his pillow, Ryuji drifted off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_June 7th_

 

Lunch at school today was much better than yesterday. Nothing wrong with it being just Ren and Ann; the two actually ended up planning a shopping spree for summer break. More than a month in advance. Matching tanks were a must for a beach trip.

 

But in the back of Ren’s mind he was wondering about Ryuji. Ann had told him that he had stayed up late and had a migraine.

 

At least he was feeling better today. And he was actually at school.

 

Today it was just the three in Ann and Ren’s classroom. All huddled around Ren’s desk, containers all cluttered. They weren’t even really eating. A few weeks back they had all just started bringing smaller snacks to share.

 

Most of the time lunch was occupied by really dumb conversations. Some highlights being; if an army of crabs and shrimp fought, water balloon fights should be considered an olympic sport, and that teacup sized dogs are scary.

 

But alas, today’s topic was much more tame. The field trip this Thursday to the TV station.

 

“I think it’s pretty cool! Plus we get out of class.” See, Ann bringing up the good points.

 

“And y’know what’s near there right?”

 

“I literally moved here a few months ago. I know nothing.”

 

And two disapproving glares pointed directly at him. Should it be this funny? Well, he was laughing. And now they were too.

 

“Dude- you gotta be shittin’ me. Seriously. Never heard of Dome Town?”

 

“No.”

 

“God, what the hell did you even do for fun back home?”

 

“Country boys make do.”

 

Ann groaned at that, finishing the strawberries she had brought. “You’re the only person who can get away with saying stuff you see online out loud.”

 

“Obviously. It’s a part of my charm.”

 

“Oh my god, man. Literally no one calls shit charming anymore. You sound like an old grandma.”

 

“First, untrue. Second,” He leaned back kicking his feet up on the desk. It was lunch, not like anyone was going to bust in the classroom and give him a detention. “I’d be a beautiful grandma.”

 

“‘Kay fine. But I can a hundred percent guarantee only old people say charming.”

 

“Hate to break it to you Ryuji, but…” Ann slid her phone to the middle of the desk. Aw, and he was actually comfortable in this stupid chair. Sitting correctly, Ren leaned forward reading the phone.

 

“Phantom Thieves Watch Out! Charming Ace Detective is on the Case!”

 

Ugh. Even the trashy gossip websites were talking about Akechi. At least Ren won the argument.

 

“Freakin’! Jeez, I see shit of that guy everywhere! So freaking annoying.” Hard to take Ryuji’s anger seriously when he finishes by taking a sip of a tiny juice box.

 

“Gosh, I know right? I mean, cool we’re getting attention. But it’s bad attention. And yeah, attention is attention but still. Can’t help but be annoyed y’know?”

 

“Sheesh, tell me about it. If that dude even knew what we were doing you think he’d shut the hell up?”

 

“Maybe. What do you think you’d do if you ever met him?”

 

“Get so angry I throw up. And- shut the hell up it can happen!”

 

“See, this is where we differ Ryuji. I’d go up to him all nice and be like, “Ohmygod! It’s Goro Akechi! Hey, hey! Detect this, bitch!’ then give him the finger and walk away.”

 

“Bullshit. We all damn well know you’d wuss out.”

 

“Reeeen, defend meeee. Tell him I wouldn’t wuss out.”

 

Taking a break from fixing up his desk, he shrugged. “You would wuss out. Then I would do it for you.”

 

“Decent enough.”

 

“Oh man, what if they mention him at the trip tomorrow. I mean it’s a TV station. Akechi’s been all over TV! Man, this is not gonna be fun at all.”

 

“Okay okay, plan! If it’s shitty we go to Dome Town after.”

 

“Ann, I like your plan but tiny modification. We go even if it isn’t shitty.”

 

“See? This is why you’re the leader.” Oh boy, she began clapping. And so did Ryuji.

 

“Ugh, you’re both the worst.”

 

 _Ring ring ring._ Why does lunch always feel like it’s getting shorter.

 

“Gross,” Ryuji muttered; getting up and put his chair at the right desk. “Well, I’ll see you guys later.”

 

“Have fuuuun!” Ann called after him, in that annoying sarcastic happy voice. God she was good.

 

He slipped a middle finger right before walking out of the door. Ryuji was lucky that the teacher was running late.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_June 9th_

 

Well, the trip turned out to be a total bust. And they just had to meet that freaking Akechi guy. To no surprise, Ryuji Sakamoto was ‘effin pissed.

 

Not pissed enough to not realize that field trips were great. Outside of “charming” detectives.

 

No school work, and they got out early. Major score.

 

But yeah, all in all; shitty field trip. Creepy dudes talking to Ann, forcing Ren and himself to literally do their jobs for them. Y’know even though they were guests visiting. All around bullshit. They all needed Dome Town.

 

The three were making their exit from the TV station. Dome Town was only a few blocks away, a quick walk was nice. Except that Morgana kept popping his head out of Ren’s bag.

 

“I’m only okay with going on one condition! Not going on the puke machines.”

 

Thankfully Ann quickly mushed him back in the bag. Nice one.

 

All that could be heard was a muffled “Hey!”

 

“Sorry, Morgana. But idea; we’ll all switch off each big ride we go on. Just wait for the others with the bag?”

 

“Fine by me,” Ren spoke up. Taking his glasses off to wipe them on the hem of his shirt quickly. Okay- okay. Just the dude with no glasses, no need to freak out. (Even though he literally looked like a model. Literally no fair.) “I call dibs on sitting out of the giant swing thing. If they have one here, which I assume they do.”

 

“Duh. Can’t have an amusement park without one! If we’re calling dibs though, you guys can go on the giant roller coaster. I’d probably throw up, and I have my favorite flats on today.”

 

“Oh yeah. Those are super cute. I like the bows.”

 

“Thanks! God, if they have bows I just impulse buy. It’s a weakness.”

 

Ryuji silently regained his composure as the three walked. Instead he thought on which ride to call dibs.

 

“The freakin’ tea cups. I call bag duty for that.”

 

“I almost forgot you hated those! Just for that Ren and I are gonna spin it as fast as possible; all in your honor. Aren’t we Ren?”

 

“Of course. It’s how we honor those who have fallen to the tea cups.”

 

He nudged both of them with his elbows. Just thinking about the tea cups made him nauseous.

 

“‘Kay then in honor of both of you, I: won’t hold the rails on the roller coaster, and kick my legs while the swing is in the air.”

 

Two shudders. That’s how it feels, assholes. (Not really assholes.)

 

~

 

Even for a Thursday the place was pretty packed. Other students prolly had the same idea. But still, they got in. And here they were. First ride: the giant swings.

 

Ren made his way to a nearby bench, waving off Ann and Ryuji.

 

“Don’t die!” Thanks Ren.

 

It was only a ten minute wait, so why not. The two made their way to the line, leaning against the opposite railings. Major deja vu to some middle school trips.

 

“Heey loverboy. You holding up okay?”

 

“Yeah- yeah I’m good. It’s all good.”

 

“Okay. Cause you don’t sound all good, but hey don’t worry! Giant swings of death will totally calm you down.”

 

“Nah, for real I’m good. And loverboy. Never again.”

 

He could see that shit eating grin from the corner of his eyes. Oh yeah, be all smug.

 

“Yo, how’s things going with Shiho? Tell her yet?”

 

Grin gone. How’s that lovergirl.

 

“Uh, about that. No. Not yet. Soon! I swear soon. I was actually thinking about bringing her here maybe. Once she gets better. I mean, she’s doing way better. But once she can walk for more than half an hour. So she can really enjoy it.” She had a nervous tick; playing with her pigtails. Exactly what she was doing now.

 

Just, the way she talked about anything involving Shiho. It was so obvious she was smitten. Always planning things for the two of them weeks in advance, bringing her latest shoots to Shiho as soon as they were available, making sure to bring movies she’d love. It was so sweet.”

 

“Y’know what I just realized?”

 

“What?”

 

“We’re both kinda messes right now. Romance shit. Major messes.”

 

“Ohmygod, we’re the bi blondes! I hate that you can’t name DMs cause that’d totally be our name now.”

 

“Like you said. We both gotta help each other through this shit.”

 

“Ryuji Sakamoto,” she held her pinky out in front of him. “Do you solemnly pinky promise to help me confess to my best friend?”

 

He did his best to stifle a few laughs. This was dumb as hell, a hundred percent on brand for them.

 

“Ann Takamaki,” they shook their pinkies. “I solemnly swear to help. And you do the same for me.”

 

“Duh. We get through this together!”

 

“Next in line! Next!” Called the ticket booth worker.

 

Perfect timing.

 

~

 

(Ren was right, the swings were the worst.)

 

~

 

The line for the giant roller coaster was about half an hour. And of course Ann was fine with waiting that long. Well, it was her way of helping.

 

The two had already burned some time playing a game on Ren’s phone. You put it in front of your head and the other gives hints so you can try to figure it out. They were actually really good at it. So much so that it got boring after about 10 minutes. On top of it being the free version. Ugh.

 

“Yo, we’re about halfwayish. Any second thoughts Ren?”

 

Unlike the swings of death, the entrance and wait here were indoors. Thank you AC for existing. They were both leaning against the same railing, side by side. In Ryuji’s defense, it was right under an air vent. It was freakin’ steaming outside.

 

“For sure. But screw it. It’ll be badass.”

 

“We should do something for the picture, for like extreme levels of badass. Pleeease?”

 

“You really had to ask? I was going to suggest it regardless. Like maybe, that thing you do all the time?” He held up his hand, only his thumb and pinky sticking out.

 

“Oh hell yeah! It’s a surfer thing kinda. I dunno I just see it in a lot of movies and it looks cool.”

 

“Speaking of movies; you and me this weekend. New superhero thing. Don’t even know much about it, just knew you’d wanna see it.”

 

Ryuji held his hand to his heart, just for dramatics. “I can’t believe _the_ Ren knows me this well. What an honor.”

 

Laughing, Ren leaned towards him; elbowing hard. Well deserved.

 

“You’re mean. And you have to explain all the other movies to me. I don’t wanna be lost and keep asking questions.”

 

“Oh man, that’s what my mom does. I’ve learned to just explain the entire plot of every movie to her before we watch it.”

 

“Mine too, actually. It was kind of sweet though. She cared enough to ask about it.”

 

“Yeah, true. Man, why did I not think of that before? Shit, that makes my mom cooler than I thought.”

 

“1-10. How cool?”

 

“ _Dude_ , ten is way too low.”

 

“Can’t believe I have to meet your mom now to find out.”

 

“Well, fine. I’ll justify myself before you meet her. Uh, she’s got a streak of blonde in her hair. Bleached it cause of me. A half sleeve tattoo. Like 3 piercings per ear. She’s like punk times a million. It’s cool as hell.”

 

Ren was doing that thing where he thought hard. His hand curled up against his chin.

 

“You really love your mom.”

 

“I mean- I, yeah. Of course I do. She’s gone through so much bullshit, and some cause of me. And she still works so hard to make sure we’re okay. She does like everything. Course I love her.”

 

“I wish people wouldn’t be so quick to judge you, Ryuji. You’re not bad at all; you’re literally here telling me how much you love your mom. What troublemaker would be like that?”

 

Shit, was Ryuji happy it was dark in the line. His cheeks were hot enough to fry a freaking egg.

 

“I, uh. I mean there’s just a ton of assholes at that school who blindly listen to whatever shits said. It kinda sucks. But I guess without that we woulda never really talked? I dunno, it kinda makes sense though. Just- both in the same situation, right?” And great he was rambling. Prolly sounded like an idiot?

 

Silence.

 

Definitely sounded like an idiot. Great. Would it be bad to use the emergency exit?

 

Ren cleared his throat. Shit, shit, shit. What did that mean? Good? Bad? Ryuji’s head was spinning.

 

“Yeah. Same situation. But to be honest, I’ve come to terms with it. And if anything, I’m happier now knowing what we’re doing is making a difference.” The line moves up a bit. “Plus I met you.”

 

What were symptoms of a heart attack? Cause oh man, Ryuji might just have one at that. And of course Ren looked all unamused and unphased, like at all. Classic freaking Ren.

 

“And Ann. And Yusuke. Morgana too. You’re all the first people I call actual friends in a long time.” He probably caught onto what he said. Or just saw the panic written all over Ryuji’s face. Either way, _thank god._

 

“Yeah. Me too, man. It- it means a lot. Like for real.” God, he always hated when you get stopped right before you get on the ride.

 

“But do know, if I throw up on this fucking roller coaster I take back everything I said.”

 

Okay, deep moment over. Time to remember how to breathe. Just in and out, like how Ann taught him. Easy as hell.

 

Maybe not so easy; finally getting their seats on the roller coaster wasn’t helping. Strapped in, and going up a ramp at what can described as as close to a 90 degree angle as possible without it actually going straight up.

 

And Ren, the madman had his hands up. Not even holding the railing. Smiling and laughing. Maybe not so bad.

 

The drop. His stomach falling to his freaking feet.

 

This was a mistake.

 

~

 

22:34

 

 **ann** ♡

[IMG_701] 

 

**yusuke**

Oh my. Roller coaster photo?

 

**renren**

You’re all bullies

 

**renren**

Except ryuji he had to experience that hell too

 

 **ann** ♡

and this is why i didn’t go on it lol

 

( **you** )

you’re evil ann

 

 **ann** ♡

c:<

 

**renren**

Still dizzy

 

**yusuke**

Feel better.

 

( **you** )

man you’re lucky you didn’t actually puke

my insides hurty

 

 **ann** ♡

):

 

 **ann** ♡

[IMG_560] 

anotha one

 

( **you** )

omg that’s actually really nice

wait morgana got in it nvmind

 

**renren**

Morgana is reading this and said to shut up

 

( **you** )

no

 

**renren**

Okay that’s all i’m helping Morgana with arguing

 

( **you** )

<3

 

**renren**

<3

 

**yusuke**

The group behind you all in the picture are glaring. It’s funny.

 

 **ann** ♡

ksjdkskwjs they are???

 

 **ann** ♡

omg they are

 

( **you** )

prolly just thinking why are these dumbass teenagers taking pictures with a kids mascot that’s a literal pancake

 

**renren**

Hey don’t talk shit about domey the pancake

 

**renren**

He’s my boyfriend now

 

**yusuke**

Why did they attach a gender to pancakes.

 

 **ann** ♡

capitalism

 

**yusuke**

Understandable.

 

**renren**

I think we can all agree the kid part was the best part

 

( **you** )

dude obvs

bumper cars are all that matters

 

 **ann** ♡

and the kid part had all the games,, i lov the tiny domey plushie

 

 **ann** ♡

gonna give it to shiho c:

 

**renren**

Cute

 

**yusuke**

Have you told her yet?

 

 **ann** ♡

nope

idk i feel like she’s got a lot on her plate already,, i don’t wanna pile that all on her ig

 

( **you** )

ain’t she outta the hospital?

 

 **ann** ♡

yeah, still going to therapy tho

 

**renren**

Ann, you’ve said yourself that she’s the strongest person you know

 

**renren**

And all of us here can attest, she most likely feels the same way

 

( **you** )

def other ppl from school too

 

**renren**

Go for it, make it all special and shit

 

 **ann** ♡

JDXNKDKWSKND FIIIINE!! i will i will

it’s definitely gonna go better than these other 2 ppl i know theyre messes lol

 

 

Low blow, Ann.

 

 

**yusuke**

Tell me about it. I’m witnessing the same problem.

 

 **ann** ♡

right?!?! just wish they’d talk

 

 **ann** ♡

but anyway, if i’m gonna do this i need u guys

 

**renren**

Sleepover?

 

 **ann** ♡

sleepover. we brainstorm date ideas, and watch rom coms

 

( **you** )

saturday after school?

 

**renren**

Yeah

 

**yusuke**

We’ll help you plan the perfect date.

 

 **ann** ♡

♡ thanks u guys!!

 

 **ann** ♡

i’m gonna sleep now and if any of u stay up late i’ll be v disappointed

 

**yusuke**

Goodnight.

 

**renren**

Jokes on you morgana always forces me to sleep

 

( **you** )

see yall tmmrw

 

**renren**

Sweet dreams

  


At that, Ryuji plugged his phone in for the night. Double checked to make sure his alarm was on.

 

You too, Ren.

 

~

 

A few hours later he jerked awake; double checking the time and something in the chat.

 

00:24. And Ren did call the pancake his boyfriend. Huh. Probably unimportant. But it was midnight. Maybe it was. Hell if he knew. All Ryuji knew was that this pillow was damn comfortable.

  


* * *

 

 

_June 11th_

 

At this point, the hot pot had already been devoured by the 4. They were all ranting and raving that they were such great chefs (though it was mostly Ren’s doing.) But he’s let the other’s have their fun. Especially after today with that probing upperclassmen. Makoto. They were on students’ radar now too. Yikes.

 

Again, they were above Leblanc. All sitting around the table pulled in front of the couch. Empty pot in the middle of the table, surrounded by dirty dishes that could wait to be done.

 

Ren sat back in the couch, relishing the moment. He had really become much more sentimental the past few months. It wasn’t necessarily bad, just new. He cared about the dumb conversations they would have; like right now.

 

“Seriously, you got like no blood pressure up there. Would never happen.” Ryuji had his legs kicked up on the corner of the table. Hopefully he wouldn’t fall back, he kept leaning the chair back on two legs.

 

“So you’re telling me, absolutely no one could do it in space? That’s sad.” And here Ann was, devastated that you couldn’t get hard in space.

 

“There are other ways that don’t require a penis. Those would work and still technically count as ‘doing it in space.’” Apparently Yusuke was the only one with any logic.

 

“Ohmygod! How did I not think of that? So, ha! Once again Ryuji is wrong.”

 

“Hey! In my defense, I didn’t think of it either.”

 

Deciding that the conversation had really derailed, Ren thought of it as an opportune moment to drop this bombshell.

 

“Ryuji, remember that maid service we called?” And at that, the chair almost flipped. Thank you Ryuji for having quick reflexes.

 

“You guys called a freaking maid service?! What the hell, are you millionaires?”

 

“Shuddup! It wasn’t that kind anyway,” the heat on his cheeks was obvious. Cute. “What about it?”

 

“Oh nothing,” Ren leaned forward, taking a small sip of what was left of his coffee. Shame. It was kind of cold. “Just that Kawakami definitely works there.”

 

Two jaws dropped. That sure was the mood when he found out.

 

“Who is Kawakami? And that company must hire idiots if they actually sent a maid to you two.”

 

“Three. Mishima was there too.”

 

“Aw, I like him. He’s cute.” Ann faced Yusuke, directly across from her at the table. “Mishima’s the guy who made the Phan-Site. And Kawakami is a teacher at our school!” She was facing him again. “Spill that tea, Ren!”

 

He internally groaned, and of course Ryuji didn’t have the filter to do the same.

 

“For real, dude. We’ve already established that only Ren can say dumb shit like that without it being dumb.”

 

“Thank you, Ryuji. But yes, she does work there. I hired her to clean here and we talked for a while. Apparently it’s to make money to help her sister with medical stuff.”

 

The mood in the room shifted somewhat. Not as upbeat as it was earlier.

 

“Aww… That’s terrible. She’s really nice, and a good teacher.”

 

“Freakin’, the way this world works is bullshit! The nice people get screwed and have to do whack ass jobs to pay for stuff that should never happen to them! Just, it sucks. It’s such bullshit and I’m sick of it.”

 

“While I don’t know Kawakami personally, I agree completely with that. But as Phantom Thieves we can at least attempt to fix things like that.”

 

“Yeah! Yeah, exactly. We’re like, taking down the crappy adults and getting revenge for the ones who get screwed. Kind of?”

 

“Yeah, Ann. And on that note,” Ren lifted his now empty mug as a fake toast. “New member parties are fun.”

 

Synchronized as though they had been practicing it, Ann and Ryuji pounded on the table chanting; “One of us! One of us! One of us!”

 

“It’s an honor, really. You all helped me see what I didn’t want to see. For that I will always be grateful.”

 

“Awwwwww! I just wanna hug you!”

 

“No hugging.”

 

Yusuke really said it how it was, without noticing it more often than not. It was refreshing.

 

“‘Kay, how about a high five?” At least Ann was settling.

 

“Acceptable. I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Acceptable was definitely the wrong word to describe it. They were the most awkward high fives Ren had ever witnessed. Very on brand.

 

“Okay, since you’re all staying over; why don’t we get everything cleaned up right now? Then we’ll be free to do whatever the rest of the night.” Ren suggested. If he was being completely honest, the clutter was getting on his nerves. It may be a dusty old attic, but he wanted it to at least be presentable.

 

“Yeah, totally.” Ryuji agreed, already getting up and piling empty dishes in his arms.

 

“Fiiiine. Let’s make it super duper fast though. We gotta get planning!”

 

~

 

Several hours and several cookie packages later, the plan was set.

 

“Okay, okay. One last time, guys. I’ll go through the whole thing and you tell me anything that could be better.” Ann was laying on top of her sleeping bag, already changed into her pajamas. Messy bun too. Cute look.

 

“For real? We’ve been through it like a million times, that’s as perfect as it’s gonna get.” As for Ryuji, he was sitting right next to Ren on top of the bed. Borrowing a shirt and sweats because he had forgot to bring his things.

 

Honestly, Ren didn’t even know how he was breathing at this point. Take small miracles where you can get them.

 

“Shush! So, first I’m gonna take her to the planetarium. We’ve always loved astrology and stuff. She’d always be telling me about constellations, and it’s super adorable. After! Gonna go to Jinbocho for the bookstore, which thanks again Ren for suggesting. I was thinking of getting a horoscope book, cause y’know the signs and constellations. And finally leading to a nighttime picnic at the park. Where I’ll tell her,” She stuffed another cookie in her mouth. “Ta-da!”

 

Yusuke over on the couch looked deep in thought. Staring off at the wall, finger tapping against the armrest. So serene it startled Ren when he spoke up.

 

“In truth, I can’t think of a way to improve it. How do I put this- well, it’s a very you plan. And this girl, she knows you very well yes? I have no doubt that she’ll love it.”

 

“Yeah seconded. Ann, dude. It’s gonna go so good.”

 

“Agree completely. When did you say it was again?” Not once had Ann mentioned the date of the date. Funny.

 

“Oh yeah. About that…” If she had pigtails right now she would definitely be twirling them. “Tomorrow. It’s tomorrow. And- hey! Before you give me that look; go big or go home. Right?”

 

Ryuji threw himself back on the bed.

 

“God, of course you did. What are you gonna go, run home tomorrow to get ready for it?”

 

“No, smart ass! I brought my stuff here. So you guys can tell me if it looks good. I mean, all three of you combined I trust.”

 

At this, Ren got serious. Sitting up properly; pulling Ryuji up too.

 

“Show us the outfit?”

 

Ann’s eyes absolutely lit up. Grabbing her bag, Ren could already tell what outfit it was before she even unfolded it. Her lucky varsity jacket paired with a soft pink dress shirt, and the flared black skirt and leggings combo. Comfortable and looked nice. Very nice choice.

 

“Yes, this will work. Did you bring make up?”

 

“Yeah, I have everything but blush and highlighter. I think.”

 

“I’ll do your makeup for you. To complement the outfit nicely.”

 

“Woah for real? Thanks, Yusuke! I had no idea you were good with makeup too. Well, I mean your eyeliner always looks amazing. And your lashes! Mascara?”

 

“Not much, mostly natural.”

 

“Woooah, jealous. I need like, a whole bottle to- YES!” Ann was rummaging through the rest of her bag, finally finding a few bottles of nail polish. “Guys, can we please please please all do our nails matching? Count it as like a team building exercise!”

 

“One condition,” Ryuji was now hanging upside down from the bed. Really, what was up with these people and not sitting normally. “We try to put some on Morgana.”

 

“As leader, I say we have to. It’s now a Phantom Thief law; if you don’t have matching nails, it’s not a team.”

 

“Beautiful, Ren. Now! Both of you get your asses down here,” Ann gestured to the ground next to her. Yusuke was already sitting down in front of her, inspecting the polish. “We’re gonna do this up like a real shitty salon.”

 

Ryuji reluctantly got up, plopping down next to Yusuke. Ren in front of Ryuji, next to Ann; the latter handing him a bottle of black nail polish. Really going for the punk thief aesthetic.

 

Ann had already started on Yusuke, getting the first coat applied.

 

“See, watch and learn Ren. Not only do you paint, but you gotta do small talk too. Sooooo," She pointed her attention back at Yusuke. "Beautiful boy like you. Any girls?” At least she nailed the painstakingly awkward salon talk.

 

“I’m not interested in women.” Oh. Had Yusuke ever told them that before?

 

“Boys then?” How were those two so relaxed about this. Ren himself had stopped painting Ryuji’s nails, listening.

 

“Yes. Not any right now though.”

 

“Cool, cool, cool.” Ann continued painting, how was she on his other hand already? “Just for clarification; this isn’t salon small talk sarcasm right? I’m like, really bad at telling stuff like that.”

 

“Oh no, not sarcasm.”

 

“Cool! That’s awesome, Yusuke! So, like dudes. Uh, gay? No label?”

 

“Gay is fine. I just don’t talk about it much.”

 

“Well,” Ren picked right back up with painting. “Like with Ann, I’m very happy that you’re comfortable enough around us to tell us.”

 

“Yeah, dude! Nice. I mean- dudes are nice, you’re nice. It’s cool.” Ryuji chimed in. His hands were naturally jittery; making sure the polish came out nice was going to be somewhat of a nightmare. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Ann was already applying a second coat. Damn, she was good.

 

“So, no boys at Kosei?”

 

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve been mostly focusing on my work. And now thieving too.”

 

“I swear, freakin’ none of us are ever gonna have time for cheesy cute shit. It’s kinda bull-“

 

“Don’t move your hands so much, Ryuji. I don’t want to mess them up.” At this rate his nails were going to look like a mess.

 

“Shit, sorry.”

 

“Ha, well all of _you_ guys don’t have time for it.” She was terrible. Nothing a little flick on the cheek couldn’t fix.

 

“Ow! You’re such an asshole sometimes!”

 

Ryuji was laughing. Even Yusuke a bit. Very nice.

 

“You are too.”

 

She stuck her tongue out at him. Not that two couldn’t play at that game. Eye roll. He was really being a smartass today.

 

“But for real, guys. Just like how you’re all doing this for me now, I got you. Whenever, just say the word and your best girl will be on the case!”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Yusuke admired Ann’s work, waiting for them to dry a bit. Top coat was still needed.

 

“Huh. Maybe soonish? I dunno…” Was Ryuji thinking out loud? Would he need help soon with someone? Shit. Shit. And he had stopped painting his nails. Way to be obvious Ren. “I- uh. Never mind.”

 

“What was that?” Ren quickly recovered, applying the second coat.

 

“Oh nothing. Just sorta thinking. Nothing important.”

 

A camera shutter, and a flash. And a giggle.

 

“Ohmygod, this is so cute. I’m sending it to the chat for everyone. Now, one of us!” Another shutter and flash. A lot of vibrating phones.

 

“Yusuke, next time can I give you rainbow nails? Or like, black with rainbow accents. And then you can give me the bi colors!”

 

“Sounds fun. I don’t see why not.”

 

“Awesome!”

 

And voila- Ryuji’s nails were done. Top coat and all. Though they paled in comparison to Ann’s literal masterpiece. How can someone make plain black look so nice?

 

But to Ren, it wasn’t the nails that mattered. Ann was out, and she was fine. Now Yusuke too, and he was fine. And Ryuji, maybe interested in someone? If only Ann could give him even a shred of her own mentality. Go big or go home.

 

He was definitely going to need help in this. Figuring out if your best friend thought of you that way, and asking them out? Not just a one man mission.

 

~

 

Never trust Ryuji with a bottle of nail polish.

 

~

 

23:36

 

( **you** )

Pssst yusuke i see your phone light on

 

**Bean Boy**

Yes, I’m not tired.

 

( **you** )

Me either

I actually wanted to talk to you

 

( **you** )

But they’re both asleep and i don’t want to be mean

 

 

The soft snores of Ann and Ryuji could be heard. Alternating. No moment of quiet. It was pretty annoying, but at least some people were sleeping through it. Morgana was lucky he was a deep sleeper.

 

 

**Bean Boy**

Understandable.

 

**Bean Boy**

What is it?

 

( **you** )

So this is going to be a lot and i’m sorry in advance

 

**Bean Boy**

It can’t be that bad. No need to apologize.

 

( **you** )

So earlier when ann said she’d help us out i heard ryuji say something about maybe needing help soonish

 

**Bean Boy**

I thought he did. And if I may ask, why does it matter to you?

 

( **you** )

I like him.

 

( **you** )

Pretty much since day one. I’ve never said anything tho

 

**Bean Boy**

Oh, okay. I see now. You think he may have his sights set on someone else.

 

( **you** )

Yeah exactly

That and if he’s even into guys or not

 

**Bean Boy**

Could you ask him?

 

( **you** )

I don’t know honestly

Back home, i asked a boy if he was because i had a dumb crush. Long story short, he was a very close friend and it got really awkward. Stopped talking about a month later

 

( **you** )

I don’t want to risk that happening

 

**Bean Boy**

That’s terrible, I’m sorry to hear it Ren.

 

( **you** )

Thanks

 

**Bean Boy**

This situation parallels Ann’s very much. I believe you should tell her this too, since it’s so similar.

 

( **you** )

Yeah smart

 

**Bean Boy**

I think you should tell her about it after her date. If it goes well she can somewhat walk you through it.

 

( **you** )

Sometimes i think you’re an angel

 

**Bean Boy**

Thank you.

 

( **you** )

No thank you ):<

 

( **you** )

Btw i’m bi so that’s cool

 

**Bean Boy**

Very cool. I won’t tell anyone.

 

( **you** )

Thanks

 

( **you** )

I think we should sleep we have to help ann and you know for sure she’s going to have a last minute freak out

 

**Bean Boy**

Rightfully so. Good night, Ren. Thank you for sharing this with me. I’ll do my best to help here as well.

 

( **you** )

Thank you for trusting me too yusuke

 

**Bean Boy**

Of course.

 

**Bean Boy**

Also I cleared the chat history on my phone. I suggest you do so as well, just in case. So Ryuji won’t see it.

 

**Bean Boy**

Good night.

 

( **you** )

Just did thanks and gn <3

  


* * *

 

 

_June 12th_

 

Unsurprisingly, Ryuji was the last to wake up. He sat up, rubbing his neck with an audible groan. Like Ann he had brought a sleeping bag too. Super uncomfortable. He made a mental note to never do that again.

 

“Wow. Morning, sleeping beauty.” Ugh. Of course Ren would.

 

“Shuddup,” Ren was sitting on his bed still in his pajamas. Half tucked into the blanket. Idly scrolling on his phone. “Wait- what time is it?”

 

“A little past noon. Don’t worry, I woke up only about an hour ago. It’s just Ann and Yusuke who woke up ridiculously early.”

 

Ryuji untangled himself from the sleeping bag, doing some quick stretches. In hindsight, he prolly shouldn’t have slept on the floor. Not too good for his leg. Even trying to stretch it out a bit resulted in a painful hiss. Yeah, no. Not worth it.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I’m good. Just my leg bothering me a bit. Not too bad. No worries.”

 

“Shit, I didn’t even think about that. Next time you can take my bed, really. I should have thought about that.”

 

“Ren, for real, it’s okay. Next time I’ll just steal the couch. But right now,” he jumped onto the bed, kicking his feet on top of Ren’s lap. “Bed sounds good. That floor hurts like hell.”

 

“Wow, I’m so sorry my lowly attic room doesn’t meet your standards.” He was using that monotone sarcastic voice. It always cracked Ryuji up, and today was no different.

 

“Obviously you gotta get padded floors or some shit. For your poor guests who have to stay on the floor. Ann would totally agree.”

 

“Oh, _please_. I woke up to her complaining about it. Next time we need to make a pillow fort for everyone to be comfortable.”

 

“I know it was a joke, but I really want to now.”

 

“What makes you think it was a joke?”

 

It took Ryuji a good minute to recover from that one. He even heard a few laughs from Ren himself.

 

“Oh yeah, where are they anyway?”

 

“Took over the bathroom downstairs. Yusuke is doing her makeup.”

 

“Ain’t it a bit early?” He yanked a bit of the blanket for himself. How the hell was it so cold in here?

 

“It’s only about an hour until she heads off. Plus they’re both extreme perfectionists, and- give that back asshole. Cover my feet, I’m cold.”

 

“Of course, Princess Ren.” He made sure to move the blanket extra delicately.

 

Aaaand, an eye roll. Careful Ren, if you keep doing that they’re gonna get stuck.

 

“Jokes on you; I’d be the prettiest fucking princess.”

 

“I mean- yeah. You’d definitely do it up all extra too. Puffy dress, glass slippers. The whole freaking deal.”

 

A beat of silence. Which immediately put Ryuji on edge. Great. Sometimes he wished he had more of a filter, then stuff like this would be avoidable.

 

“Would you be my knight though?” He set his phone down next to him.

 

“Totally. But I think you’d be one of those badass princesses that could beat everyone up.”

 

Ryuji could see a small smile on Ren’s face.

 

He had a system to figure out Ren’s smiles. They usually fell into one of three categories: the smart ass smile, the tired forced smile (Ryuji’s least favorite) and the very rare big cheesy smile. When it didn’t fall under one of those three, well, he had no freaking idea. This one wasn’t fake though; it reached his eyes.

 

Why did he have to be so freaking pretty.

 

Thankfully their attention was averted to Ann and Yusuke getting back.

 

“Heeeey sleepyheads! Please witness the masterpiece that Yusuke made on my face. I’m so scared to mess it up, it’s too pretty and doesn’t deserve it.”

 

Ren was the first to get up, pushing Ryuji’s legs off of him. Wearing the smart ass smile. Nice to see that one again.

 

After a good minute of inspecting the job done, Ren deadpanned; “It’s unfair. Why can’t you share your talent with the rest of us.”

 

“It’s a simple look. I just made sure to accent the colors in the outfit. And to emphasize her eyes. She asked.”

 

“Ohmygod, they’re super nice right? Like, I didn’t know it was possible to fall in love with your own eyes.”

 

“You have to send me what eyeliner you used. It’s fucking nice.”

 

“I used my own for that. She didn’t have any. I’ll send it to you later.”

 

Ryuji now got up from the bed, stretching a bit once more. At least his leg was a little better now. Getting a closer look now- jeez. He could see why Ann was praising Yusuke.

 

“Holy shit, dude! You look really nice.”

 

“I know. Which is partially thanks to you guys, so thanks!” She pulled out her phone quick, face immediately flaring up. “Shit! I need to go already! Shit, shit, shit. I’ll text you guys later, okay? I love you all, and thanks times a million!”

 

Grabbing her bag, she rummaged through quickly making sure had backup makeup. Muttering quiet apologies and thanks, she made her way through the group giving everyone a hug. Even Yusuke. Before exiting and blowing a kiss.

 

“She left her sleeping bag.”

 

“I’ll give it to her at school tomorrow. She’s in my class anyway.”

 

“And you two are still in pajamas. Are we not going to do something today?”

 

Oh yeah. Yusuke was all dressed up already.

 

“I knew someone was going to suggest us going out. So we’re going to the movies and I don’t want to hear any objections.”

 

“None here. Actually, I’ll wait for you both downstairs. I’m going to have some coffee before we leave.”

 

Not even waiting for a reply, Yusuke was gone.

 

“Do you need to borrow clothes again?”

 

Shit, that’s right. He had left the clothes he packed at home. Which is why he was wearing Ren’s pajamas now too. Not that it was bad, it was actually pretty nice. It wasn’t too tight. And it kind of smelled like coffee (which is what Ren always smelled like).

 

“Uh, yeah. If you don’t mind. I just got my uniform with me.”

 

“It’s no problem. You can wear whatever you want.”

 

Ren rummaged through the dresser himself pulling out a simple black tee and his usual white button up. Looked comfy. Ryuji opted for one of the V necks. It was light, and it was hot as hell outside. No need to sweat and die.

 

~

 

They did anyway.

 

~

 

20:29

 

 **ann** ♡

GUESS WHOS GOT A GF GUESS WHOS GOT A GF GUESS WHOS GOT A GF

 

**renren**

Have no idea c:

 

 **ann** ♡

skjdkdsknw GO AWAY!!!

 

 **ann** ♡

no pls don’t, i got a gf

 

 **ann** ♡

and sort of cried in front of her but it’s okay

 

( **you** )

omg dude what happened

 

 **ann** ♡

so i told her at the park obvs. she was telling me how she had a great day, and that she felt so lucky to know me and stuff. and i kinda just blurted it out, pretty much a mess

 

**renren**

“You’re so amazing Ann, I’m so luck-“

“girls. me like girls.”

 

 **ann** ♡

SHHHHHH

 

**yusuke**

I can completely see that happening.

 

 **ann** ♡

not exactly,, i told her that i felt real lucky too, and that i trusted her with anything. so i told her i liked girls, and that there’s one girl i rlly rlly like and think i might love and that she’s always been there for me and kdnxnckdkk

 

( **you** )

YOU’RE SO CHEESY!!

 

 **ann** ♡

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **ann** ♡

but yeah i kept like going on describing her and it was obvs i was talking about her so she kissed me and it was perfect and i feel like im floating on a cloud

 

**renren**

God that sounds cute as hell

 

**renren**

I’m really happy for you

 

 **ann** ♡

GOD ME TOO

 

 **ann** ♡

then after i cried and told her how scared i was and she started crying and said that she always loved me and yeah

 

 **ann** ♡

i honestly will never get over it it was so amazing and my girlfriend is so amazing and my friends are so amazing for helping me

 

 **ann** ♡

im! just! full! of! love!

 

( **you** )

that’s so adorable what the hell

 

( **you** )

you deserve this so much that’s awesome

 

**yusuke**

The chat will just be filled with updates on how much you love your girlfriend.

 

 **ann** ♡

ur not wrong

 

 **ann** ♡

i swear as soon as any of u get with someone we’re doing double dates

 

( **you** )

deal

 

 **ann** ♡

;)))))

 

( **you** )

stop

 

**renren**

;)))))))))

 

( **you** )

not you too,,

 

**yusuke**

;)))))))))))))))

 

 **ann** ♡

OWNDKDNSKWNDND lov u guys

 

**renren**

But

 

 **ann** ♡

not as much as shiho

 

 

* * *

 

 

_June 13th_

 

00:13

 

( **you** )

Okay, separate gc for us three

 

 **ann** ♡

?????

 

**Bean Boy**

Smart.

 

 **ann** ♡

????? what did ryuji do now???

 

( **you** )

No he didn’t do anything

This is a me problem somewhat

 

 **ann** ♡

WAIT WAIT lemme guess

u wanna ask him out?? 00:

 

**Bean Boy**

Ren, you’re almost as obvious as Ann. Not meant as an insult.

 

 **ann** ♡

ojgidfgfd tru,,

 

( **you** )

Not that obvious if he hasn’t noticed yet (:

 

 **ann** ♡

he’s p dense and i’m meaning that in the most loving way possible

 

**Bean Boy**

I was thinking that Ann and I could do some investigating for you.

 

( **you** )

Pls, i’m dying here

 

 **ann** ♡

i totally got u,, but rn i’m v tired so gn!! we’ll start investigating tmmrw

 

**Bean Boy**

Good night.

 

( **you** )

Oh yeah, yusuke boss told me that you two talked

 

**Bean Boy**

Yes. It was helpful. And the Sayori looks nice there.

 

( **you** )

You sure you’re okay at the dorms? You can stay here if you need to dw

 

**Bean Boy**

I appreciate it, Ren; but I need to do this.

 

( **you** )

100% understand

 

**Bean Boy**

I believe that I’ll head to bed as well. Today was exciting.

 

( **you** )

Yeah ig i’ll try too

 

( **you** )

Thanks again

 

**Bean Boy**

Not a problem. Good night.

 

~

 

Another afternoon spent in Leblanc by the gang. Though the usual cheery attitude was nowhere to be found. School today was- it was something.

 

The student council president, Makoto Nijima. Apparently she had been tailing the group for a while. In hindsight, maybe meeting at the subway station was a dumb idea. She had a video of one of their meetings, which on its own just looked like a group of friends meeting up. Nothing incriminating at all.

 

But then you hear Ryuji, _very audibly_ talking about how they were going to steal Madarame’s heart. Just great.

 

And even better now, Ryuji and Morgana in a literal yelling match. Ann and Yusuke opting to ignore them. If only he could do the same. As leader, he had to intervene on this.

 

“I don’t need an ‘effing cat telling me what to do! Okay?! I messed up! And I’ve literally owned up to it, but you keep going on and on about it! Okay? I freaking get it already!” His face was getting red.

 

Morgana was lounging on the bed, seemingly losing interest in the argument.

 

“Yes, I do keep going on about it. Now we don’t know what she’s going to do with that evidence! And it’s all your fau-”

 

“Okay, okay. Isn’t that enough already?” Ren cut in, putting his phone down. If he heard that it was Ryuji’s fault again he would figuratively explode. “You’ve both been yelling for like half an hour, that’s definitely more than enough. It’s no one’s fault; we shouldn’t have been talking about in public like that. We just need to be more careful.”

 

“As usual, _leader._ Playing favorites I see.”

 

Ren was not one to get mad easily. He took things in stride; especially after all the bullshit he’s been through. Why sweat the small stuff?

 

But this- this was quick to aggravate him.

 

“And what the hell does that mean?” His tone was icy, he was not playing around. If Morgana said anything about him and his dumb feelings he was going to- he didn’t even know what he was going to do.

 

“Just because you’re so in love with him doesn’t mean you have to defend him all the time!”

 

Ren felt everyone’s eyes on him; Ann lowering her phone, Yusuke his sketchbook, and Ryuji just with pure shock written all over his face. His heart dropped to his feet, and not in the good roller coaster way. His breathing quickened, and he just didn’t know what to do.

 

He hated not knowing.

 

“Ren…” Ann started. He wasn’t having any of it.

 

Making sure he had his phone, Ren quickly made his exit muttering quietly; “Stay as long as you want. I need to go.”

 

And he was outside already; in the rain. How had he not noticed it was raining? Well, going back inside wasn’t an option. Plus he had to hurry up, someone would definitely be going after him. A little rain wouldn’t hurt him; it’s not like he was made out of sugar.

 

Bracing the rain, Ren quickly made his way down the road to the subway station.

 

Pulse not relaxing he decided; he just needed to get away for a bit.

 

~

 

“Morgana. Quick question; what the fuck?” The usual cheery tone of Ann’s voice was completely gone.

 

Not that Ryuji was paying attention, he was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. Somewhat spacing out. Morgana said love, he absolutely 100% said love. What the fuck (it was fine to say it right now really. What the fuck.) And now Ren was gone; and Ryuji just froze.

 

“It just slipped out! All I’ve been hearing for the past two months was Ryuji this and Ryuji that. Do you really blame me?”

 

“Yes. Yes,” Yusuke cut in. His serene nature absent. “we do. We’ve heard both their perspectives, and not to mention Ann talking about Shiho. But did we pull a stunt like this? No. Because friends don’t do things like that.”

 

“Like literally, he texted me and Yusuke yesterday to help him plan some special stuff. Like they all did for me! But now that’s all messed up. So great job, Morgana.”

 

“Okay, okay! I already feel really bad about it. That was way out of line; and Ren is being nice and letting me stay here. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

 

Ann plopped back down onto the couch, hands covering her face.

 

“Ughhhh, how the hell do we fix this now?”

 

Ryuji felt a hand on his shoulder; Yusuke’s.

 

“Are you all right? It must be a lot to take in.”

 

All he could manage was a weak nod. His head was spinning.

 

Freaking Ren Amamiya _loved_ him. That was a good thing- a freaking amazing thing. So why did he feel like he was going to throw up.

 

Ann took a seat on the ground next to him; Morgana eventually padding up to the two.

 

“I’m sorry, Ryuji. For yelling and for the last thing.”

 

This is where you answer. It was just going to get worse if he couldn’t say anything.

 

“Uh- yeah. Yeah. Me too.” His voice was so small he could barely even hear himself. Wow.

 

“Hey,” Ann snaked an arm around him in a half hug. “We’re all gonna fix this, okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” What were full sentences at this point.

 

“How about you talk us through what you’re feeling. So we can all understand, go from there, and figure out what to do.”

 

Deep breaths.

 

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

“Okay- yeah that’ll help. So, uh, I really don’t know. I should be happy, and I am. But I feel like I’m going to throw up. He stormed out which is totally understandable, but is he like having second thoughts? Like. He’s Ren. He’s our leader, he’s cool as hell; smart, funny, looks so good, all that stuff! And I’m the idiot that got us all found out. Just- I guess it doesn’t make sense to me?” Wow. That was a lot, but at least he was starting to feel a bit better? Not so nauseous anymore.

 

“Okay, okay. That was a lot;” Yup. 100% right Ann. “So let’s go through this one by one. That’s good with you, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay, so. Happy is good! And you can throw up when you have really extreme emotions. I mean, you yourself said you’d get so mad if you ever met Akechi that you’d throw up. Which was a total lie! We met him and you didn’t even freak out.”

 

At that he laughed a bit. But Ann was one to talk.

 

“You’re a hypocrite, dude. You didn’t even flick him off!”

 

“Shhhhh. This is about you, not me.”

 

“That detective is quite cute. Too bad his hair is hideous.” When did Yusuke move next to him on the ground too?

 

“Maybe if he put it up in a ponytail it would look better?”

 

“Probably. I wish I would have been there with all of you so I could tell him myself.”

 

“Ohmygod, just walk up to him and tell him it looks like a mop on his head!”

 

“Maybe not in those exact words, but essentially; yes.”

 

“I would pay money to see that, but anyways! I honestly doubt he had second thoughts. You know Ren, he doesn’t exactly lash out like you or me. He was probably pissed and wanted some alone space to think about his next move.”

 

“Understand that both of you have been pining over each other for months now.”

 

That. That’s what made Ryuji feel pretty stupid. How had he gone on for freaking _months_ without noticing.

 

“Which is perfectly understandable! You’re both bad at feelings, and that’s okay. I think we all are.”

 

“Shit- that does help a bit. You and Shiho were messes.”

 

“See? Good! Now next, yeah Ren is awesome. But that’s Ren’s way of being awesome. It’s different for everyone. Like, you see Ren that way; he probably doesn’t see himself that way. But he sees you in the way you see him. Ugh, that definitely sounds like it doesn’t make sense but I’m just going to go with it.”

 

Huh. Again- it was a lot. But yeah, it made sense.

 

“Nah, I get it. It’s like the same with almost everyone. You just see yourself like shit, but other people don’t.”

 

“Yeah! But it’s worse with some people, like you. Cause of everything you’ve gone through. But with other people they might not feel like that at all.”

 

“Yeah. I actually brought that up with my mom- uh, she said we’d look into psychologists.”

 

“See, talking is good! Does your mom know about the whole Ren situation too?”

 

“Dude, I tell her pretty much everything. Course she does.”

 

“That’s very sweet.”

 

“Has she ever met him? Cause she can maybe help you. Moms know pretty much everything.”

 

“She hasn’t. She’s seen the pics sent to the chat though. Say’s he’s cute and,” the small voice again. And his cheeks were hot. “She said I pick out cute guys just like her.”

 

“Ohmygod, I love your mom so much.”

 

“I do too, I mean- she’s my mom.”

 

“Well,” Yusuke had taken his seat on the couch again. One could only stand this hard ass floor for so long. “It’s apparent that Ren needs some time to himself. And we’re already here. Why not salvage this disaster and turn it into something nice?”

 

“Oh yeah! Totally, we got you Ryuji!”

 

“Actually, I kinda had an idea in mind.”

  


~

 

23:12. Ren slipped into Leblanc as quiet as he could. Making his way upstairs, it was a pleasant surprise to see it empty. Except Morgana already asleep on the couch. Ren decided not to wake him, he could deal with that tomorrow.

 

He said it was a pleasant surprise, but why did he feel disappointed? It didn’t make sense. _He_ was the one who ran off, and it was _his_ place. Why would they wait for him to come back like a lost cat?

 

Whatever.

 

Deciding that he had more than enough of today, Ren pulled his sleep wear from his dresser and- huh. Putting the clothes on his bed, he instead picked up a note laying atop the dresser. Definitely hadn’t been there before; hand written too.

 

Taking a seat on the bed, he unfolded it and read:

 

_Hey, man today was really wild. I hope you got home safe. And that you’re feeling better. Today was just a lot I guess, and I totally understand why you went away. But I really think we should talk, and not like the ominous bad we need to talk. A good we need to talk. I’m sorry, I’m just really nervous writing this but Ann and Yusuke said this was a good idea. Oh yeah you should totally talk to them about it (if you want) they really helped me from freaking out. Maybe they can help you too? Shit, and not a bad freak out. Just really surprised. I’ll just stop here so I won’t ramble. Meet at Leblanc tomorrow after school?_

__-Ryuji_ _

 

  


23:20

 

( **you** )

Yeah, Leblanc tomorrow

 

**Punk Bf**

nice

 

**Punk Bf**

you should sleep man it was a long day

 

( **you** )

Hypocrite

 

**Punk Bf**

shhhh

 

**Punk Bf**

gn ren

 

( **you** )

Sweet dreams ryuji

 

 

* * *

 

 

_June 14th_

 

It was after school and Ryuji was pissed. He should be at Leblanc right now, but nooooo. Makoto just had to use her position to make them go after some mafia boss. Well, they had another target which was good. But jeez, this guy was in charge of a _mafia_. That shits dangerous.

 

They couldn’t just go to Leblanc now; Ren texted Yusuke to meet them at the subway platform again (he had to keep his voice down).

 

So here they were, 15:00 at the subway station. Instead of Leblanc with Ren.

 

“So,” Yusuke was finally catching up tp speed. “She’s blackmailing us.”

 

“Essentially. But at least we’d be taking down a literal crime boss. Make thing safer for everyone.” And of course Ren would be trying to find a positive in all this.

 

“Yeah, but it’s an actual dangerous person. Even if it’s all to make things safe what’s saying we’ll come out of it fine?” Thank you, Ann. Someone who had some freaking common sense.

 

Ren simply shrugged.

 

“Same goes for the last two palaces. We could have easily been harmed; this is no different.”

 

Ugh. Of course.

 

“It seems as though we have no choice. I believe we should try to get through this as quick as possible.” 

 

“Exactly what I was thinking, Yusuke. But problem being; we have to gather some information beforehand. Right now we don’t even know the leader’s name.”

 

“It’s just freaking bullshit. I mean- good but bullshit. We’re helping people but being threatened at the same time. And like, she tells us what we gotta do without all the information. It’s just,” Ryuji felt himself getting a bit worked up. Quick breath. He couldn’t be so loud. “It’s so god damn frustrating, dude.”

 

“Yeesh, tell me about it.”

 

Ann and Ryuji were sitting on the ground against the railing. Guarding their bags? Yeah sure. They would go with that. Totally not really irritated and tired.

 

And nervous out of their minds (the last one really went for Ryuji.) After this he’d be heading to Leblanc and, oh boy. He was ready to puke his guts out. But it was okay; he was okay. It’d be easy, no sweat. Probably.

 

“Well, we have no choice in this unfortunately. Tomorrow Ann, Ryuji, and myself will start investigating around school. She said something about another student being involved in this. So we have a start at least, cheer up guys.”

 

“And don’t forget!” Hearing Morgana’s muffled voice come from Ren’s bag never got old. “We have only two weeks to steal the leader’s heart. We have to get to work fast.”

 

“Only two weeks? How can she expect this of us if she can’t even provide a name?”

 

“Ex-freaking-actly. Thanks, Yusuke.”

 

“It’s not a problem. What do you say? This is bullshit.”

 

“I know guys, I know.” It was the tired smile on Ren’s face. Shit. “We haven’t really fucked up yet. We got this, yeah?”

 

“Fiiiine. Lunch tomorrow then, right?”

 

“Yeah. And, Yusuke; we’ll text you as soon as we find stuff out.”

 

“Of course. I’ll see if there’s anything I can do at Kosei as well.”

 

“M’kaaay,” Ann had gotten up, picking up her own bag. “Meeting over! I got a date with Shiho today, boys.”

 

“Oh, that’s right.” Ren had given a Ryuji a hand, helping him get up. That was a good sign right? “The bakery?”

 

“Definitely! It’s so cute, and the cheesecake there is to _die_ for.”

 

“I have to go, as well. A group of us from Kosei are going to study for exams. But Ann, don’t die over cheesecake.”

 

“Ohmygod, Yusuke. I love you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“All of you; terrible. Byeeee!” And with that, and another blown kiss; Ann was on her way.

 

“I’ll see you two after school I’m assuming. Yes?”

 

“Yeah, have fun with your studying.”

 

“Have fun with your talking.”

 

And it was just the two of them. Well, Morgana too. But he was in the bag, it didn’t count.

 

A small sigh from Ren. No tired smile this time though.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yeah- yeah. Let’s go.”

 

~

 

Walking into Leblanc, Ryuji took a few deep breaths. Unsurprising that it was empty. But even Boss wasn’t here.

 

As if Ren could read his thoughts: “I talked to Boss and he told me I could have the shop today. He understood.”

 

Deep breaths. In and out. In and out. Yeah, sitting would be better. The weather was kinda bad outside, and his leg felt like hell. Taking a seat at the counter, he took another breath. It was fine.

 

“Oh, cool. He knows?”

 

“I had to explain why to even get the shop empty.” He took the seat right next to Ryuji. Staring straight ahead of himself. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, no! It’s fine. Like, totally fine. I’m just- uh real nervous? And I thought I wouldn’t be. But I’m not, so it just kinda sucks. Not this though! Just sorting through feelings? It’s hard.”

 

God, Ren’s laugh was so nice to hear. Ryuji felt like a freaking schoolgirl.

 

“Tell me about it. That’s basically all I did yesterday.”

 

“I bet. Where did you end up going anyway, dude?”

 

“Shinjuku. I just walked around for a while, got my fortune read. It was nice.”

 

“You can’t just not tell me your fortune, man. Pleeeease, was it with those cards? Those are cool as shit.”

 

He was finally facing him, nice. It was nice. But apparently Ryuji’s lungs weren’t in agreement.

 

“Yeah it was with the tarot cards. Single card reading for my future. It was the Chariot that came up.”

 

“So what’s that mean?”

 

“Well, the fortune teller told me that I’m going through a big conflict right now; I should just go with my heart and it’ll all pan out. But to also communicate what I’m thinking because relying on my heart alone isn’t enough.”

 

“Jeez, it’s always so freaky when they’re so right.”

 

“Yeah. But that did help me clear my head a bit. And,” Ren took a deep breath himself. Man, Ann was really helping them both out with her breathing exercise things she’d send- oh. And he laid a hand atop Ryuji’s; giving it a gentle squeeze. There really was no hiding the red on his cheeks now.

 

“Yesterday was really wild, but it was needed I guess? I probably would have never ended up telling you without that push. I mean, I was talking to Ann and Yusuke the night before; but it just scared the shit out of me. So, me walking out. That helped a lot. So, Ryuji; I’m positive I’ve had feelings for you since day one. We almost _died_ together after a literal day of knowing each other. And I got my Persona because of you. I just didn’t want to tell you because I was scared and didn’t know how you would react. I’m used to being in control, knowing what’s going on. Like in the Metaverse; there I feel in control. But with stuff like this? I have no fucking idea.”

 

Holy. Shit. Holy shit. Ann was right.

 

“Yeah- don’t worry I get it. Me and Ann we’re talking yesterday, and I guess it’s kind of like this? Just, I never in a million years would think you’d like me like that dude. Cause I think you’re just freaking amazing; which you are. And I think that you’d go after someone better. And you didn’t tell me cause you didn’t know how it’d turn out?” A self deprecating laugh. “We just both really underestimate ourselves and it sucks.”

 

“It really does. I know you may not think the same way, but just hear me out. I’ve always thought you were an amazing person. You almost died to help a total stranger, actually stuck by me when everyone else was an asshole, oh yeah; _and almost fucking died because of me a second time._ You’re a very passionate person, you’re loud, and you’re just you. And I love that about you.”

 

And as if Ryuji was already struggling to keep it together.

 

“That’s why I love you.”

 

Honestly, fuck it.

 

Ryuji leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Ren’s lips. They were a bit chapped (Ren had a nervous habit of biting his lips) as if Ryuji cared. Before he could only _dream_ of this happening. And now it actually was; and his head was spinning.

 

They seperated a few seconds later; both wearing the small happy smiles.

 

“So, Ren. You’re telling me we could have been together for freaking months?”

 

The signature eye roll. Ryuji was never happier to see it.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

This time, Ren leaned in; cupping Ryuji’s cheek. Muttering between kisses: “Delinquent boyfriends sounds cool to me.”

 

Though he quickly pulled away when the bell from the front door rang.

 

“Finally! The moping will be over! We’re all free!”

 

“Morgana, please. I mean this in the most loving way possible. Fuck. Off.”

 

“As you say, leader. You guys have fuuuun!” And the cat was gone.

 

Ryuji held his head in his hands, exploding with laughter. Face red.

 

It spread to Ren too; laughing so hard he almost fell off his chair.

 

“Oh my god! Ren, dude, buddy.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I freaking love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_June 21st_

 

01:25

 

( **you** )

Yes makoto everything is going to be fine in the palace

 

**Kween**

Yes, alright. I think that’s enough thief talk. If I’m being honest it makes me a bit nervous.

 

**Punk Bf**

wow big mood

 

 **ann** ♡

okay topic change: shiho sent me a selfie and i’m dying??? Help???

 

( **you** )

Nice

 

( **you** )

Ryuji why do you never send me selfies smh

 

**Punk Bf**

you send enough for the both of us man

 

**Bean Boy**

You’re all adorable.

 

 **ann** ♡

c:

 

**Kween**

I knew that Ann and Shiho were a thing; but you two as well?

 

**Punk Bf**

ya it’s nice

 

**Punk Bf**

he’s a little less mean to me compared to everyone else

 

( **you** )

Only the best for my boyfriend

 

**Punk Bf**

asshole

 

**Kween**

Are there any straight people in the Phantom Thieves?

 

 **ann** ♡

idk :// are u???

 

**Kween**

Nice try. I’m a lesbian.

 

**Bean Boy**

Then no.

 

( **you** )

Morgana told me to tell everyone he’s our token straight

 

 **ann** ♡

token straight who’s a cat. doesn’t count

 

**Punk Bf**

omg what’s that pic with the rules that you sent before

 

( **you** )

No shoes, no straights, africa by toto

 

**Kween**

Very reasonable.

 

**Punk Bf**

k but mod a bit

no shoes, no straights, matching nails, africa by toto

 

**Bean Boy**

Yes.

 

**Kween**

Matching nails?

 

 **ann** ♡

oh honey,,,,,

 

( **you** )

Sleepover. Asap.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> woah, first ever long one shot done yay  
> happy pride month yall!! atlus can fight me, there are no straight phantom thieves 
> 
> thanks for reading!! hope yall enjoyed. pegoryu and annshiho are the perfect ways to start summer break
> 
> if you too enjoy crying over ryuji sakamoto, find me on:  
> twitter: @vsoftpunk  
> tumblr: @dark-night-skye


End file.
